All Good Things
by TheJoker'sGotMyHeart
Summary: He may have been dirt, but she was the one who rolled in it. Jack/OC R
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Alright hi everyone! For now, this is just a little oneshot about Jack and an OC. It's just a little idea i've had in my head for a few days now and decided to put onto paper to help with some writers block. I really hope you like it and maybe, if i get encouragment, i'll add onto this story, maybe give it a beginning and continue it. Anyway, please read and enjoy, and don't forget to leave a review(:  
Disclaimer: Well not yet do i own Jack Sparrow, but i keep on wishing!_

_

* * *

_

_Leave me out with the waste,_  
_this is not what I do_  
_It's the wrong kind of place_  
_to be thinking of you_  
_It's the wrong time for somebody new_  
_It's a small crime and I got no excus_  
_eAnd is that all right, yeah?_  
_I give my gun away when it's loaded_  
_Is that all right, yeah?_  
_If you don't shoot it how am I supposed to hold it?_  
_Is that all right, yeah?_  
_I give my gun away when it's loaded_  
_Is that all right, yeah, with you?_  
_- 9 Crimes, Damien Rice_

The harsh wind blew across the deck of the Pearl, the bite sending chills through the few crewmen left to watch it throughout the night. Silence seemed to engulf the ship as the moon escaped from beneath the clouds, casting down an eerie glow upon the town.

A foreboding sense of peril seemed to be looming over the pearl, but in moments, it was gone

* * *

You could hear the raucous noises the second you stepped off the gang plank. Crude remarks, jaunty laughter, and Tortugan music were some of the more common noise that all the inhabitants of the bustling pirate town were used to, and as you entered the Taverns, it increased ten fold.

Inside the Faithful Bride, it was no different.

There, the barmaids worked to serve up every last drop of rum they had for the night, hoping for some honest pay, and hoping for an easy night to get said coin. And they all knew that when a certain pirate captain came to town, their wishes would be fulfilled.

But this time around, they had heard rumors. Whispers in the dead of night that said captain already had someone occupying his bed on a daily basis. These were quickly dismissed with a shake of the head and a disbelieving laugh by most of the girls. After all, the thought of Captain Jack Sparrow being but a one woman man was simply preposterous.

And even though secretly, they all knew it was true, they were still hell bent on changing his mind.

* * *

Resting in his chair, a mug of rum in one hand, and a voluptuous barmaid in his lap sat the infamous Jack Sparrow, his signature hat resting atop his dreaded locks, his kohl rimmed eyes sparkling with hunger as his grip on the girls waist tightened.

Laughs were shared with some of the crew around him. Gibbs was telling one of his tails, and it sent everyone into fits of alcohol induced laughter. The young blonde in Sparrow's lap, rested her hand all to precariously on a part of himself that put a seductive smile on his face as he leaned forward, whispering something huskily into her ear. She blushed a lovely shade of crimson as, she too, smiled.

Soon, the two became all too preoccupied with one another to really get a grip on any sort of reality, and there bodies got even closer, if that was even possible. The burning within their bodies became too much to bear as their skin touched, sending them both down a path that should never be taken.

But of course, this is what happens in Tortuga.

* * *

Looking into the mirror, the petite girl brushed out her Amber locks, watching as they twisted themselves back into curls the second the brush had slipped through. She smiled into the mirror, and saw the light catch her green eyes twinkling. Happiness filled her.

Tying her hair into a loose braid that reached almost to her lower back, she got up and slowly made it over to the chest at the foot of the bed, opening it to reveal one of the few dresses she had brought on board. After all, what good is a dress on a pirate ship?

Bringing it up to her body, she held it there and looked at herself in the mirror, remembering the prim and proper young lady she used to be. The girl she hated.

That girl was gone, the woman she was now was who she was proud of.

Tucking the dress back into the dusty chest, she walked out of the large cabin and onto the beautiful deck, watching everything in its enchanting mystery. As her hands slid along the dark wood of the rail though, she felt a sudden pang of unease settle in her stomach for the captain of this magnificent vessel. And she hurried back into the cabin to surprise him.

If only she knew that _she _was the on in for the surprise.

* * *

Dressed in her pirate garb, the amber beauty strode almost melodically down the streets of Tortuga, knowing full well the tavern in which her love fancied. It was with this spring in her step, and the adoring smile on her face that she entered said tavern, looking curiously around for her captain.

Eyeing Gibbs, she quickly made it to where he was sitting, and took a seat herself, assuming Jack would be back in moments. The rest of the crew cheered with her arrival, and passed a bottle of rum for her to enjoy. She happily took it, laughing as one of the men fell backwards off his chair in a drunken stupor.

As the laughs died down, and the girl opened her mouth to ask of Jack's whereabouts, she caught sight of a worn looking blue coat and a tricorn hat, heading in the opposite direction. Almost jumping from her seat, she took one last swig of rum and bounded for his retreating form.

In one hand, a mug of rum swings in his hand as he swaggers in the only way Captain Jack Sparrow can, while the other remains hidden in front of him.

She laughs at this, calling out to catch his attention. " Jack." She nearly screams just to be heard over the deafening sound of the crowded room. But it seems to reach his ears as he swings about, his eyes squinting slightly as he searches for the source of the voice. As he turns though, she catches sight. That same voluptuous barmaid grabs onto Jack's arm, swinging him back to face her as she attacks his lips with her own. The pirate lass does nothing but stare in utter shock as she watches the two disappear up a flight of stairs, and an audible door slam up above.

The once ecstatic girl falters, her head downcast as she walks back to the table. Picking up the bottle, she downs the rest of the liquid, reveling in the sting it put in her throat. No one at the table even notices, all except for Gibbs who had been watching the scene unfold in all its entirety. He gave the girl a sad smile as he wondered, to himself of course, what could have gotten into the head of his good friend Jack.

Her fire had slowly burned out, and she sat there in silence, thinking. She knew exactly what she should do. Let him explain, sort things out. But she also knew what she _wanted _to do.

Whoever said revenge was a dish best served cold had never been face to face with a women. After all, hell hath no fury, like a woman scorned.

* * *

She regretted it the moment she set her mind on it, but couldn't even contemplate stopping herself.

As her nails raked down the length of his back, and the few clothes that were left clinging to their bodies fell to the ground, all she could think about was Jack.

The room was quaint, with one window looking out onto the ocean, and that's where her eyes stayed. She couldn't even look at the man who hovered on top of her, and couldn't quite care less. All she tried to keep her mind on was the pain she felt inside, the pain of heartbreak.

But this, this would make them even.

She began to idly wonder how many other times, and how many other places he could have done this. After the countless times he had told her he loved her, and she believed it. She never even gave a second thought to letting him go off with his crew on the numerous ports they stopped at. He was a pirate, after all, and deserved all the freedom he could have. And she guessed, she should have seen this coming.

With an audible grunt, the man atop her finished, rolling off of her and onto the bed beside her. He began speaking to her, but she no longer listened, instead filling her head with the familiar sound of waves against that marvelous vessel.

The second his snores were heard, her eyes snapped open and she hurriedly through on her clothes. As she grasped the handle of the door, she couldn't help but feel disgusted by her actions. But soon, her mind shifted to Jack and how dirty he was to her now.

He may have been dirt she thought in the back of her mind, but she was the one who continued to roll in it.

* * *

" Where've ye been, luv?" He asked huskily as she slipped back into the cabin on the Pearl. Hoping he'd be asleep, she hadn't been quite ready to face him.

She never met his eyes as she spoke, slipping out from her dirty clothes and into her nightdress which was, if she did say so, much too short for any lady to wear. " That's a funny question coming from you, Jack." She shot back, the venom in her voice clearly evident.

His eyebrows furrowed in confusion as he watched her, waltzing up to her.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" He asked in clear confusion, but she only scoffed.

" Don't play dumb." She seethed, throwing her clothes roughly onto the ground. " I know where you were, Jack-"

" At the faithful Bride, luv." He finished for her, leaning back just slightly.

" Maybe at first, but I'm no fool. I saw you disappear with that whore." Her voice faltered only slightly, and she mentally slapped herself for letting that one once of hurt slip from her voice.

He stood silent for a moment, his eyes full of regret as he felt her stare on him. He opened his mouth to speak, but she stopped him.

" I can't believe I've been so bloody stupid this entire time!" She yelled at herself, brushing past Jack over to the large windows. Her breeze blew by him and he stiffened.

" Have you been drinking?" He asked, eyeing her skeptically.

" Not as much as you." She fires, and his anger suddenly bubbles over, putting the missing pieces of the puzzle together.

" You're mad at me for cheating, luv. Then what in the bleeding hell do you call what you did?" He practically screams, and she winces as his booming voice reaches her ears, but she doesn't lose her anger.

" Revenge, Jack. It's revenge for the countless times you have probably bedded women in all the ports we have stopped at since I stepped foot on this ship! You can't very well compare what I did to what you have done." Her voice was full of anger and resentment as he stalked over to where she was standing.

" Yes I bloody well can!" He replied stubbornly, his eyes burning with rage.

" And why is that?" She challenged, folding her arms across her chest.

" Because I'm Captain Jack Sparrow! Its bloody expected of me! But ye.. You're _my _lass. You can't go about letting men treat ye like a whore."

She snorted, a rather un ladylike sound, " All of a sudden now you have a disliking towards whore's? and I'm getting rather sick of you treating me like your own bloody property. You can't control me, Jack!" She couldn't have ever imagined being this angry with him, but then again, she never imagined him to betray her like this.

She still couldn't yet grasp that maybe, just maybe, it was because he cared so much, that he reacted this way.

* * *

She cried herself to sleep that night, and he drank himself into a drunken slumber as well. After much more shouting, a few broken items, and a completely wrecked cabin, the two finally put an end to their fight, and parted ways.

She had stormed off the ship, tears in her green eyes, as she headed for a place that she could spend her remaining hours to rest, and he locked himself away in his cabin.

They hoped to give each other time to think, they hoped it would all work out, at least she did anyway.

When her eyelids finally did open, and the events of the previous night crashed upon her, she went running from the Inn and down to the docks, her hair flying out in a crazy mess.

His last words replayed in her head as the pushed through the throng of people busily tending to their daily lives, but when she finally made it through, all her hopes crashed.

" I'm leavin at Dawn, pet. With or without ye."

And low and behold, dawn had come much too quickly.

* * *

_Our story has three parts: a beginning, a middle, and an end. And although this is the way all stories unfold, I still can't believe that ours didn't go on forever._

* * *

_Well that was it!(: I hope you enjoyed it, and i would very much appreciate any criticism or anything you can give me. Also if you might be interested in any story being created from this little one- shot. ANyone catch the buffy line? Oh and that last quote is from the book Dear John(: Anyway, have a great day!(:_

_Review(:_

_Adieu.  
TheJoker'GotMyHeart_


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Hey readers! Thanks for the reviews of encouragment, and for the help in deciding to continue this story. At first, i wasn't sure how i wanted to begin this story, starting from the beginning of their relationship of continueing from that point on, so i just decided on the latter. The past of these two will be told in later chapters as memories and flashbacks and other such things, so dont worry. You will be able to understand this story soon enough! I really hope you enjoy this, and i know its a short chapter, but i just want to see how many people are interested in this. If you are, reviews are lovely. And any critisism you have would be just as lovely too(:_

_Disclaimer: I have yet to own Captain Jack Sparrow. Key word is yet_

* * *

_It's difficult in times like these: ideals, dreams, and cherished hopes rise within us, only to be.**crushed** by grim reality. It's a wonder I haven't abandoned all my ideals, they seem so absurd and impractical. Yet I cling to them because I still believe, in spite of everything, that people are **truly **good at heart._

_- Anne Frank_

Years had past, and that once heart broken girl finally did the one thing she had been afraid to do all those years before. She grew up.

Of course, that day was still burned into her memories, but there was nothing she could do about it now. So she settled for moving on. With much ease, she bartered passage onto a merchant ship and sailed herself back to a familiar place, her old home: Port Royal.

But of course, with her past came old memories, memories she securely locked away in the back of her mind. Her first steps back in Port Royal were hard, but she overcame her fears soon enough. She had to start anew. No friends, no family, just herself.

With the little money she still obtained, she found herself a home. Nothing too grand, but it would have to suffice. She had enough to survive, and that was good enough for her.

She kept to herself those first few weeks, just getting what she needed, and hurrying back home. She never had any friends here really, she wasn't even sure anyone remembered her name. She was a nobody, which was one of the main reasons she found a life on the sea so favorable. She could _become _somebody.

Weeks turned into months, and then to years and she did, in fact, grow up. She found herself a job at a local tavern as a barmaid, and nothing more. The mere thought of giving herself away for money still simply was not too flattering.

She had created a great life for herself, even had a friend or two, and she had all but forgotten about the legendary Jack Sparrow. There were though, those fleeting moments when she found herself staring off into the waves of the ocean, and the memories of her long lost pirate came flooding back. Those were the bad times, the times when she would cry herself to sleep. But the next day, she'd pick herself back up, and forget about him completely, locking him away in her vault.

And that lasted for quite a few months at a time.

But then she'd hear a faint whisper in the tavern, a swirling rumor of the dreaded pirate ship; the Black Pearl, and she'd fall again.

It had been 2 years, and she had finally moved on.

Then, one day, the Governor's daughter, along with her betrothed were arrested, and a plethora of stories unfolded as their adventures continued. Some were grim, while others were a picture of absolute bliss. But there was one that was told more frequently than others.

And this, of course, is where the next chapter of her life begins.

***

The stories I heard were of monstrous beasts, Davy Jones locker, and Pirate lords, all ideas that most seamen found funny and utterly impossible. And yet, I always kept a watchful listen when these tales were drunkenly told, unconsciously hanging on to every word they spoke.

Soon, the stories faded, and the tension that had, for months, clung to the air like smoke disappeared.

Neither Elizabeth nor William ever came back home.

A few more weeks passes, and things had gone back to the way they normally did. People came and left, and I went about my normal routine. Woke up, went to work, and came home. Nothing too difficult but nothing all too exciting either. Mary, one of the few people of whom I spoke with, would always ask for me to join her for tea, or some other lady like things, and I always politely declined.

That never did stop her from trying though.

She was a mother of one child, whose husband was a merchant sailor and was more likely than not sailing across the sea's with no intention of ever returning. But she kept holding on, and I resented her for that. She was so blatantly oblivious to the obvious, that it hurt. She actually believed the lie, a bright smile plastered on her face every time I saw her.

So one day, when she all but pleaded for me to join her, I grudgingly accepted.

Dressed in one of the very few dresses I owned, a simply light pink with a corset type bodice and white lace, I walked to her modest home. A maid answered the door the second I knocked, and lead me to a parlor room where there was tea and other small snacks to munch on.

Mary was already waiting, her long blond hair in intricate curls held in a ribbon to the side of her face. I gave a small smile back sitting down and diving into unnecessary conversation.

Day quickly turned into night, and I took this as my cue to leave.

Rising gracefully, I straightened out my dress and turned to give Mary a warm hug.

" Thank you so much for inviting me." I spoke, a bit of an English accent spilling into my voice. She hugged me back tightly, her voice soft and a bit high pitched, almost childlike. " Thank you, Jayden, for finally accepting!"

I smiled, a soft blush creeping onto my cheeks as we separated. And the same maid from earlier escorted me out of the home.

The sun was setting on the horizon, and as I walked home, a cool sea breeze swept across my face, the salt air seemingly intoxicating. My house was in sight, but I continued my walk, heading down to the small beach right beside the docks.

The sun was almost gone by now, so the docks were almost deserted, as was the beach and I relished in this quiet, listening to the sloshing of the waves. Watching the sun dissapear behind the horizon felt almost surreal, bringin back memories long since tucked away, and a small tear ran down my cheek before I wiped it away, pulling my knees up to my chest as night soon took over.

My amber hair flew wildly around my face in the breeze, and I tucked the brown locks behind my ears. They were much shorter now, falling a few inches longer than my shoulders, another part of this new identity I seemed to embrace.

Jayden Humphrey.

No, my name didn't change, but everything else did.

The minutes flew by, and I soon felt my eyelids becoming heavy. Gathering my dress, I rose to my feet, wiping away any excess sand as I turned and headed back up the road. I turned one last time to the ocean, noticing a faint speck in the distance. As it got closer, its shape became more pronounced, and I laughed at the small dingy gliding toward shore.

With an amused smile I turned, heading back toward my newly created life, and away from my past.

* * *

_There was the chapter!(:I really hope you liked it and i hope it didnt suck too much. Longer chapters will come, but i just wanted to use this as a test chapter to see if anyone found this interesting. Please dont think of Jayden as a marysue, because her true character will be shown soon. Anyway, reviews make me smile and make this story progress(:_

_Thanks for reading!(: and hopefully reviewing(:_

_Adieu._  
_TheJoker'sGotMyHeart_


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: Hey everyone! Thank you for all of the reviews! I am so sorry i haven't updated but it was vacation and i had mono:/ and i was just wayyy too tired to write. Anyway here's the next one, and its longer just like i promised!(: In this chapter i am experimenting with points of view and the styles of writing so afterward if you could leave another review telling me which is better, id deeply appreciate it!(: Oh and for those who are wondering, the first chapter took place after COTBP and the rest takes place after the third movie. And now, the moment you have all been waiting for..._

_Disclaimer: I have yet to reach the age in which i gain full posession of Jack Sparrow so until then, he's not mine._

* * *

_There are certain people you just keep coming back to_  
_She is right in front of you_  
_You begin to wonder could you find a better one_  
_Compared to her now she's in question_

_And all at once the crowd begins to sing_  
_Sometimes the hardest thing and the right thing are the same_

_Maybe you want her maybe you need her_  
_Maybe you started to compare to someone not there_

_Looking for the right one you line up the world to find_  
_Where no questions cross your mind_  
_But she won't keep on waiting for you without a doubt_  
_Much longer for you to sort it out_

_And all at once the crowd begins to sing_  
_Sometimes the hardest thing and the right thing are the same_

_Maybe you want her maybe you need her_  
_Maybe you started to compare to someone not there_  
_Maybe you want it maybe you need it,_  
_Maybe it's all you're running from,_  
_Perfection will not come_

_And all at once the crowd begins to sing_  
_Sometimes_  
_We'd never know what's wrong without the pain_  
_Sometimes the hardest thing and the right thing are the same_

_Maybe you want her maybe you need her_  
_Maybe you've started to compare to someone not there_  
_Maybe you want it maybe you need it_  
_Maybe it's all you're running from_  
_Perfection will not come_

_Maybe you want her maybe you need her_  
_Maybe you had her maybe you lost her to another_  
_To another_

_-All at once, The Fray_

Rough hands traced shapes down the length of my back, gently tickling the soft flesh as I laid on the bed, my head resting on my crossed arms. Slowly, his hands began kneading my delicate skin, working up to my shoulders in a well practiced manner, erasing all signs of stress from my body.

" How does that feel?" He asked huskily, leaning over and placing a soft kiss on my neck as his hands began working their magic once more. " Amazing." I breathed, my eyes closing in unadulterated bliss.

I felt him smile against my skin, continuing his ministrations on my back. These moments were the ones I lived for. The moments I craved. Hot hands against hot skin began trailing down to the hem of my breeches, tugging slightly and my eyes snapped open.

My breathing was heavy, and thin layer of sweat was covering my body where my modest nightgown clung. Looking about my room, I tried to slow down my breathing, calming myself down as I sat back against the wall besides my bed, trying to shake away the remnants of my dream. My fingers idly tracing the locket clasped around my neck.

It had been months since I had dreamt of _him_. But of course my subconscious just couldn't let me forget. I couldn't be allowed happiness. Sighing, I rose from my bed, looking out of my window to see the sun shining in the sky.

Looking out at the already bustling town, I couldn't help the light twinge in my chest, the slight sting that was always present. The necklace pressing against my chest like it weighed fifty pounds. The town seemed to be working normally, methodically, planned. Nothing new happened in the streets of Port Royal anymore, as if the past was erased from its history books. This was the town I ran from, but the town I now had no choice but to call my home.

Pushing myself away from the window, I went about getting ready for the day, cleaning the already spotless house and settling up a bath. I always cherished those few moments of peace and serenity, when I submerged myself into the burning water. The whole world stopped. My past was replaced. Jack Sparrow who? Life went on normally, and yet froze all the same.

And then, reality came blazing back.

Once clean, I went about getting myself ready. I slipped on the dresses I had become accustomed to wear, this one being a light green in color. Sleeves cutting off at my elbows, and billowing out at my waist, with a rather deep neckline.

My hair, which was naturally curly, hung in tangles tresses around me face, and I absentmindedly ran a comb through them, humming softly as I finished readying myself. With a few sprays of perfume, and a light touch of makeup for my eyes, I was ready to go.

* * *

He stumbled along the streets of Port Royal, his arms moving about in a way that could only mean he was drunk. He made a promise to keep to the shadows as much as possible, but the amount of gawking stares he received proved his efforts pointless. It was only a matter of time before he found himself in another rather undesirable situation with the royal navy once more. And that did not exactly fit in with his plans at the moment.

Port Royal wasn't exactly a port known for its rowdy taverns, but like every town, it had its hidden jewels. And Jack Sparrow of all people was one to find these treasures.

_A bit of rum and pleasurable company, then off in search of my Pearl._

Of course, his thoughts never strayed far from the golden liquid, and it was a wonder he lasted this long without the drink.

The sun was beginning to set once again, and he planned to spend one more night on land before returning to his old tricks, using his devilish charm and his roguish manipulation to achieve his goal. The only person's goal that actually mattered of course.

Just as he turned a corner, on his way to one of the few taverns in this port, he caught a glimpse of a ship. It wasn't anything magnificent. In fact, it was the opposite

But was stood out most were the massive amounts of men standing guard over the pathetic vessel. As if anyone wanted to commandeer such a thing.

This put a smirk on Jack's face as he headed into the tavern.

After all, what was more fun than a challenge?

* * *

Tonight, the men seemed to be more rowdy than ever, and the reason for this was a mystery to us all. Myself and one of the girls who I had become acquainted to would bring out the mugs of rum and disappear quickly behind the bar, whispering to each other of the chaos that was ensuing. It was nothing like the usual quietness of port royal.

But it was nothing we couldn't handle, and in fact, it was actually fun. The drunken sailors, though occasionally touched a little more than I would have liked, were full of stories and sarcastic banters. And this was something I hadn't seen in a while.

While we would get an occasional drunk or too, they would be left for the whores and wouldn't bother us much, but this also meant many hushed whispers and quiet boringness. Something I had been forced to grow accustomed to. All in all, this sudden change was welcomed with open arms.

And yet, there still laid a nagging question in the back of my mind. _Why?_

I wasn't one to believe in signs and omens, but I couldn't help but wonder if some all mighty power was trying to tell me something, anything. Urging me to open my eyes to what I was seemingly blind to. But I was pushed from these thoughts instantly as cheers rang through the tavern for more rum, and a few coins were slipped into the palm of my hand.

The night seemed to speed by, and the room eventually became less full. But there were still a large mass of people drinking and having a good time. The rum, though, had become a little less of a priority as most of the men could barely sit upright, which left me for a much needed break.

My hair stuck to my neck and forehead slightly, sweat having accumulated from the constant running back and forth, and I walked out to get some fresh air. Once outside, I let my mind clear for the few minutes I would have of peace, and the quiet absorbed me. No longer was I a lowly barmaid in a town that I couldn't stand. But I was somewhere else. Somewhere I could be free.

All too quickly though, a loud smash met my ears and I practically ran back inside the tavern. Silence engulfed the room before it was filled with a shrill laughter and just like that everything had gone back to normal. As my gaze met the laughing girl, who just so happened to have dropped a glass, I saw her jump right back into a small crowd forming to the back of the tavern.

The group was full of- yes you guessed it- whores, and I wondered what could be grabbing all their attention. Then again, most all the other drunken men had already begun to doze off, and their pockets were probably already picked clean.

Eyeing them suspiciously, I walked over to the bar to see Victoria, the only barmaid I had become close to. She was watching the group as well, but her gaze seemed to be that of awe and adoration. I clearly was missing a key piece of information.

" What are they doing back there?" I whispered, busing myself behind the bar to make it look as though I was getting something accomplished. Victoria giggled softly before looking up with a blush flooding her cheeks, a deep contrast to her mahogany hair and pale complexion.

" That's _Captain Jack Sparrow _back there!" She squealed quietly, going back to staring at the group in the back.

And just like that, my world came crashing down. Everything I had worked at, everything I had changed. I had moved on, made a life, and that was about to be catapulted into nothingness all because of the one man who hurt me more than I could have ever imagined.

The mug I had been working on cleaning fell back into the bowl audibly, but no one even looked up, or even noticed. The bang still echoed itself in my ears.

It was silly for me to think like this, of course. He probably didn't even know I was here, and wouldn't care even if I was. Everything was just like it had been ten minutes prior, but the sick feeling in my stomach wasn't going away no matter how much I tried to reassure myself.

He hadn't ruined anything yet, but I was. I was trying to make this whole ordeal into something catastrophic, and I knew that. I could just walk away right now, go home and forget Captain-what's-his-face ever stepped foot into Port Royal. I just didn't want to.

For years I had made a life, moved on, but there was always that hope that I would see him again, that we'd fall madly in love once more and live happily ever after. And I still wanted it to be true, after all, who wouldn't? He hurt me, betrayed me, left me, and yet id take him back in a heartbeat.

Except, for some strange reason, my feet were heading towards the door. Maybe it was my pride, or maybe my common sense, but maybe it was the part of me that knew fairytales didn't exist. My mind was suddenly flooded with the images of that night, and for the first time in those never ending seconds, I was thinking clearly. I wasn't going to be made to be the damsel in distress any more, and the mental image of Jack and I hand in hand together made me cringe.

Grabbing my coat, I headed towards the door, only to be stopped dead in my tracks by my boss.

" Where d'ye think yer going?" He asked condescendingly, his face holding a grim expression. I huphed in annoyance at his volume, hoping not to draw attention, and my words came out slightly pleading.

" I'm leaving Mr. McCarthy. I'm feeling under the weather, and I need to get home right away." I put on my best innocent façade, hoping for him to be in a pleasant mood for once, but of course I couldn't be that lucky.

" The hell you are." He sneered, grabbing me by my shoulders and turning me towards the bar, giving me a slight push. I almost tripped as he gripped my shoulders tightly.

Angrily, I ripped myself from his grip, barely freeing myself from his monstrous strength. I opened my mouth to spew venom, but his booming voice stopped me.

" You little bitch!" He snarled, his hand connecting with my cheek. My head snapped to the side and I tasted the metallic liquid as the blood pooled in my mouth. I was too much in shock to know what to do. I was full of anger, but I was equally upset. The room fell into deep silence, and I felt numerous pairs of eyes on me as I looked up.

Confused, brown orbs met my green ones. Our gazes locked for seconds, before I turned and strolled defiantly to the door, holding back tears as I took off home.

I broke into sobs before I could even reach my house.

* * *

_So what did you think? Was it worth it? lol i hope so! and if you could leave a little review, that would be great! they really help encourage me! Also, tere were many types of perspective and points of view in this chapter because im trying to find out what would sound right in this story, so if you could let me know, or have any suggestions please let me know. Anywayy, I'm out. School tomorrow:/ Gross_

_Adieu.  
TheJoker'sGotMyHeart_


	4. Author's Note

_Hi….. Umm yea…. I'm SO SO SO sorry that I haven't updated at all! I completely lost my inspiration, but I can promise you it is back again! I have the sudden urge to write and write and write. I'm starting back up again, and plan on updating my stories. Especially since I've already seen the new Pirates movie twice(: I have an insane amount of possibilities and avenues to take this story. But I need your help. If any of you are interested in me continuing this story, just let me know by dropping a little review. It would be really appreciated and it may even push me into getting a chapter out for tonight! Plus, another neat little bonus is that I'm a much better writer. Hooray for better writing! Anyway, please let me know what you think, or maybe some ideas you want for this story, I'd love to hear from you._

_And a thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed already, it means so much._

_Review(:_

_Adieu._

_TheJoker'sGotMyHeart_


End file.
